


Main Squeeze

by karaokegal



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Femslash, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-31
Updated: 2012-08-31
Packaged: 2017-11-13 06:37:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peyton misses the 80's, among other things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Main Squeeze

**Author's Note:**

> Posted to LJ on March 18, 2007. 
> 
> Written for [ drabbletag2 ](http://community.livejournal.com/femslash100/311616.html#cutid1) Femslash 100.  
> Prompt: **coffee**. Special thanks to Chris Difford and Glenn Tilbrook

Peyton’s first album was Squeeze’s “Singles 45s and Under” stolen from her older sister. Twenty-five years later, she’s got those same songs on her iPod and she’s sharing them with a girl named Lindsay who’s rather too enamoured of Faith Hill. 

Aside from her appalling taste in music, there’s nothing about Lindsay that isn’t delightful to see or touch and Peyton takes every opportunity to do both. That Mac, with his detective skills and insight, hasn’t noticed, makes the affair especially alluring. 

Even in Mac’s arms, she can’t help thinking of Lindsay’s lips full of passion, and coffee in bed.


End file.
